The Moments Shared And Tantrums Thrown
by CallMehTehOdd1
Summary: I kinda just got bored and redid what I thought couldv'e happened at the end of DMC3. Meh, do what you will with it! One Eff word!


**I don't own DMC!**

I was just thinking about how Vergil and Dante couldv'e ended their final moment with a bit more...Meaning. Geeze, I'm so freakin' emo. ENJOY! TehOdd1 xoox

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"How come you won't come back to earth with me?" Dante says, his voice low.

He doesn't want to say those words, but they're out there now - and as much as Dante could physically feel them floating in the air between him and his brother - he can't reach out his hand and take them back.

Dante doesn't like the voice that just sprouted from his own lips. It is far too childish, almost innocent, and that was not was he was feeling at the moment, so why should he sound so young? Like he did when they were kids?

Dante felt angry. Why didn't Vergil get that he wanted him to live, even though he fought him tooth and nail for survival?

Great. Now not only did he have to try any get the message through to his older sibling, he had to deal with all the awkward awkward-ness afterward. Perfect.

Vergil narrowed his eyes, jaw tightly clenched.

"Dante," he said in an equally as low voice. "I have told you why. You aren't meant to ask questions ; you accept this and move on."

He took a step towards the end of the water fall, and Dante took two to keep him close. There was still distance, but they were closer than they'd been in a long time without fighting. Without the swords drawn and guns blazing, both the Sparda half breeds felt naked - open and defenceless. It was not a feeling they particularly liked.

Dante wasn't sure if he was completely sane for this, whatever 'this' was, and Vergil tried not to step back. That would be like admitting a silent defeat.

"But you're my brother." he said darkly. "I'm not leaving you in Hell, Verge."

Vergil sighed and closed his eyes breifly, before remembering that Dante was an opponent and if he was to let his gaurd falter for even the tiniest of moments - he could die. His eyes opened again, and narrowed at his younger sibling.

"Must you pester me so?" he drawled, hand closing around Yamato. "I am perfectly capeable of looking after myself, Dante. Run along."

Dante visably winced. Those two words made him step forwards shakily, and reach out his hand. It was like Vergil had said 'Fuck you', or something as equally as harsh.

Vergil had always spoke down his nose to him like that - because Vergil was first born, and he should have every right to his father's throne, and power - purely because that's the way it had been for centuries, and he saw no reason as to why he could not have what he wanted.

Dante's eyes crinkled at the sides. He felt the obscene need to cry - but would be damned if he did.

"Verge, c'mon man." he murmured. "This is stupid. You can't just stay in hell."

"Are you telling me or ordering me?" Vergil narrowed his eyes, challenging him, advancing three hasty steps. He stopped, glanced up, then smiled a cold smile. "You have approxamately two minutes, little brother."

"Vergil." said Dante in a broken voice. He was close to breaking. Vergil was too far away from his arms... He couldn't pull him back if need be. How corny wassat?

"Dante."

"Don't leave." he whispered, bringing his hand back to sit on his chest. He cleared his throat, frowning at his own actions. "I..." he said softly. The he cleared his throat again and continued in a louder, yet more forced voice: "I never thought about bein' alone. I don't wanna, Vergil. I don't wanna be alone."

Vergil's upper lip curled. "You sound like a pathetic five year old."

"I don't care." Dante shrugged, taking another two steps. "You know what? I couldn't care less."

They were standing so close now - if Dante reached out his hand he could've touched Vergil's arm, and vice versa.

_So close..._

The younger twin's throat ached from both trying to supress the words he so badly wanted to spew, and speaking all at once. It was as though his throat decided it's body should just shut his mouth and walk away, and save his dignaty.

But Dante didn't care if his throat had a mind of it's own. He was more concerned with the look on his twin's face.

"Verge." he repeated calmly. "I don't wanna be alone."

"You've been alone all this time." Vergil scoffed. "You just want to bother me."

"Never." Dante said grinning his crazed smile, taking another step forwards.

Vergil took his sword from it's case, leaving the tip at the rim but making his point quite clear. "I believe you have one minute before the gate closes. I suggest you -"

"If you think you're gunna stay," Dante practically growled, glaring. "Then I'll stay with. Think about it."

Vergil didn't like that thought. He preferred to think it was the possibility that Dante could snatch away his power, his reputation and his dominence over the demonic relm.

But there was a feeling stirring in his stomach...

"No. I forbid it."

"Ha! You forbid me to do something? When has that ever worked?" Dante laughed, his eyes serious but voice straining to sound easy going.

And for the life of him, Vergil could not name the emotion that plagued his chest and intestines like a rotting snake.

"I do not want you in hell with me."

"You just don't want me in hell."

"Don't be stupid, Dante." he scoffed. "You know perfectly well that you would only get under my feet, as always. I couldn't put any more distance between you and I as it were."

Dante chuckled. "C'mon, Verge. Don't lie to me. You don't want me in hell 'cuz I'm your baby brother and you love me."

Vergil scowled, and took two slow steps away from his sibling.

Was that it? The feeling? No, not love. It was something akin to fear, and he did not approve of it one little bit.

"See?" Dante grinned, spreading his arms as if to gesture a hug. "You can't even deny it!"

"You have," Vergil breathed, barely above a whisper. "No evidence to suggest other wise."

Dante stepped forward. Vergil stepped back.

"I have all the evidence in the world. Give me five minutes."

"You have a mere thirty seconds, brother."

"Okay. I can work with that."

Time was ticking, and Vergil was wearing an unreadable expression - Vergil had three expressions that Dante knew like the back of his hand, but never wore himself.

Angry. This Dante had only seen a few select times. Once when they were five, and he had cut the elder Sparda's hair while he slept, and when they were thirteen, and he had outed Vergil for both listening to opera music and singing to it in the shower, and a girl at school he'd had a wet dream over.

Annoyed. This he got all the time - it was reserved for him and for him alone. No one could annoy Vergil like Dante could.

Blank. This substituted for every other expression he should ever need to make known. He had no capacity for emotion - not with the vast amount of knowledge pumping through his brain.

Or so he liked to think.

"M'kay, for one, you haven't jumped off the edge yet." Dante pointed out, holding up a finger to begin his 'revolutionary' countdown. "And you haven't tried to kill me for at least four and a half minutes." he held up another finger, and wiggled them around.

"That means nothing." sneered Vergil, holding Yamato to Dante's jaw. "I could kill you now if I had to."

"Well that's a plus." Dante snickered. "Usually you just try and kill me."

"Dante." Vergil said in a warning voice. "You have fifteen seconds"

Dante's grin faded into a small smile.

"Come back with me." he said.

It was not a command, or said in any kind of pleading way. It was simply a request, from one brother to the other.

"You know very well we'd only try to kill each other."

"Or you'd try and kill all the other humans."

"I shudder to think what your house looks like."

"And sleeping under the same roof after all these years."

Vergil rolled his eyes.

Dante took a deep breath, and did something he'd never dared to do before.

He hugged his brother.

Of course, Dante was so anxious, and the decision was made in haste, so he kinda flew at Vergil as fast as demonly possible. And of course, Vergil was still on his guard, being at the entrance to hell and all, so his sword kind of - impaled Dante straight through the stomach.

"Uhm...Ow."

"A-...Are you hugging me?!"

"Yeah, Verge."

"Oh."

Vergil gulped inaudibly and looked up at the closing gate to earth.

His little brother would not be forced to be in this place. No. He could not allow it.

"Dante." he said softly, closing his eyes. He wrapped his free arm around his little brother, then whispered: "I suppose I'll see you some time within the next millennia. Good bye."

He yanked the sword out of his sibling, and threw him up as hard as he could - clearing the steadily shrinking entrance.

"Verge-!" Dante snarled, his eyes angry but face betraying him, reaching out a hand to his elder. His angry eyes were wide to the point where they were almost frightened, and his mouth was open in a little 'o' of surprise.

"No-!"

But the portal closed, and Vergil swore to whoever was listening that he heard frenzied booming, as if his brother were beating the floor.

"Pathetic." he murmured, his heart not in it at all. He was feeling, and he wasn't used to the feeling. He so sighed, and turned to the waterfall, preparing himself for hell in all it's glory.

"Still throwing tantrums at his age."


End file.
